In Life and Death
by PeaceLoveParvati
Summary: The wizarding war is over, and the people who love Harry have been watching him closely. Not all of them like what they see. [possibly slow updates...] SLASH warning.
1. Nymphadora Tonks

Things hadn't been the same since the war ended. I was watching from above as Harry and Ginny fell apart. I watched my mother pass away, and Harry taking Teddy in. I watched Ginny giving birth to James Sirius Potter, and handing him over. I watched the reunion of Harry and Ginny, with two more children being born. Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. She gave them to Harry too, as she went on to play quidditch and travel the world. Harry was forced to retire early, to take care of the children. But mostly, I was watching Harry interact with the person who used to be his enemy but became his closest friend.

After the war, Harry had given Draco his wand back. Draco was in shock and almost didn't say anything but then, he came to his senses.

"Potter, I'm sorry for everything. I never wanted to hurt anyone. You saw for yourself that I didn't have the courage to kill," he'd said, after he invited Harry in.

"I think it's more that you had the courage not to kill. Killing him would have been the cowardly thing to do, Draco. You stopped yourself from making a huge mistake. That's admirable, not stupid," Harry argued. "There's nothing to be sorry for. Your actions were planned for you; you didn't have a choice."

And from that moment on, they were friends. When Ron and Hermione heard, they abandoned Harry. Draco was there to comfort him. I watched closely, to make sure my Teddy was okay with everything that was happening, and he seemed to really like Draco. So did the three Potter children.

One day, Harry had to go to Hogwarts to talk to McGonagall. He was supposed to floo out right away, but he had the children. He called Draco, who came over immediatly. I was shocked that Harry trusted Draco well enough to leave the children with him. That's when I realized exactly what Harry must think of Draco. And it was proven to me that night, when Harry asked Draco to stay.

_**To Be Continued (but not in Tonk's pov)**_


	2. Severus Snape

Being Draco's godfather was never easy, and the duty was extended beyond death. I watched from the time the war ended til the day he died. Narcissa was kind to him no matter what he did, but Lucius arranged a wedding. Astoria Greengrass was a year younger, a pureblood, and a Ravenclaw. Draco clearly didn't love her, but he went along with the wedding because Narcissa asked him too.

Lily would watch with me sometimes, and she had to stop my ranting often. Draco clearly admired someone else. Someone that I did not approve of... but I want him to be happy, and Astoria wouldn't make him happy. I resolved to attempt to help him. The only problem being there was literally nothing I could do.

The day of the wedding, Astoria told him that she would never love him. She was only having the wedding to please her mother, the same as Draco. She told him he was welcome to have affairs, as long as he didn't get caught, because she most certainly would be. It made my blood boil. Figuratively, of course.

The wedding went without fault, Lucius smiling sardonically. Narcissa cried, knowing her son could never be truly happy with his new wife.

The night of the honeymoon, Draco got drunk with Astoria and consumated the marriage. She managed to get pregnant from the one encounter, but she didn't tell him for three months. When he found out, he started going out to get drunk.

And then he started seeing Harry Potter out at the pub every once in a while. They stayed seperate but friendly. Then Harry invited him over to meet James and Teddy. Ginny Weasley had left him three months previously. Teddy was six years old, James was just four months old. Draco agreed.

From that day on, Draco became very good friends with the Potters. He spent lots of time playing with the children, avoiding his wife at all costs. He stayed even when Harry added two more children over the years before permanently leaving the Weasley girl. Harry asked once why Draco didn't like to go home, and the answer shocked me.

"At one time I thought I could make the marriage work. I was willing to ignore what I wanted to accommodate my wife, but Astoria is manipulative and cruel at times. She kept her pregnancy from me until she absolutely had to tell me. I'm not even certain the child is mine. She's been having an affair with Blaise Zabini, you know. I caught them in my bed last month. I don't want to see my wife being unfaithful. Besides, I like spending time with your family," he replied calmly.

"You loved her?" Harry asked. "No. But I thought maybe I could learn to. She has proven that I was mistaken," he answered solemnly.

I had to stop watching for a few days after that. Lily kept me calm, and James and Sirius kept my mind occupied with different ways to harm the younger girl. For some reason, the immature marauders had grown on me the more time I spent around them. But the best advice I got came from Tonks.

"Let him control what happens for himself. He's already found Harry, and we all know what they really think of each other. Time will bring them together. I witnessed Harry call Draco to babysit today when he had to go in an emergency, and he's about to come back. Come watch with me," she'd said. I had to listen.

Harry was just coming back through the floo when we started to watch again. He sat down on the couch next to Draco.

"Sorry I had to leave so abruptly. Things aren't going so well at Hogwarts right now. The old proffessors have started to retire, and McGonagall is having a hard time replacing them. She called me in to beg me to teach DADA. I refused," Harry told Draco.

"Why did you refuse?" Draco asked.

"Teaching isn't for me. And I'd have to leave Teddy and the kids. And you," Harry replied.

Draco didn't seem to know how to respond, but I had to respect Potter for his forwardness. Draco needed to hear that to move forward.

"Leaving me isn't a big deal. I leave every night," he finally replied.

"And every night I wish you'd stay," Harry said quietly. Draco's mouth dropped open.

"What do you mean?" He gasped.

"I wish you'd just stay with me! We've been spending time together for four years now, long enough for me to have three children and you to have a three year old. I wish you'd just leave your cheating wife and move in with me! You practically live here during the day anyways! Draco, I like you. My kids like you. Teddy likes you. Please just stay," Harry answered strongly.

"If I stay... what would happen?" Draco asked. Harry shocked just about everyone when he pulled Draco to him and kissed him.

I watched the next day, proud, as my godson moved from the manor he shared with his wife to the house owned by Harry Potter. He took Scorpius with him, and he left Astoria alone without dignity, the press snapping pictures of her wrapped in a sheet with Zabini. Draco was never again alone or unhappy.

_**I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. I'm home sick today, so I was able to do another one almost right away. My plan is to go through and tell Harry and Draco's story in the point-of-view of the people who died during the war. The next one, I think, will be James Potter, Harry's dad. You'll get to see what's happening both to the living and the dead! Leave a review to let me know how I'm doing, and don't forget to follow so you know when new chapters are posted! Love you guys!**_


	3. James Potter

I was enraged as I watched my son kissing the Malfoy boy. I didn't care that he was gay, because I'd always suspected some of my best friends were gay, too. But I cared very much that my son was choosing to be gay with the git who'd caused him almost more pain than Voldemort himself! If he had to choose anyone to be miserable with, it should be that Weasley girl! Arthur and Molly were always really competent, and I admired their children. Especially Fred, who I'd gotten to know in the last several years.

I watched him the day after the kiss, as he told my grandchildren and Teddy about the man who was going to be moving in with them. Since Malfoy'd been spending so much time with them anyways, they didn't see it as a bad thing. In fact, they were excited! And Albus was even excited he'd be getting a new boy his own age to play with!

If it weren't for Lily, I would have stopped watching altogether. She calmed me down, much as I'd seen her do for Snape. She was proud of Harry for overcoming his fears and his past, and she thought I should be as well. I just couldn't get over the fact that it was the stupid Malfoy boy. I mean, look at his family! But my mind was almost changed when I heard the conversation that occured when Malfoy returned.

"This isn't going to be easy on you, Harry. I'm more worried for you and your family than I could ever be for me. When I move in today... my father is going to explode. I'll be disowned unless Mother calms him down soon enough. The press will have a field-day, much like they are with Astoria. That's why they didn't follow me here. Your children aren't in Hogwarts yet, just think of what they'll have to deal with if we do this. I'm giving you the chance to back out now, with no hard feelings, nothing at all. We can still be friends, and I'll get an apartment of my own," he told Harry, before he and Scorpius even walked into the house.

"Draco, I knew what I was doing when I asked you to stay. I'm not going to change my mind. The kids love you, they won't have to deal with anything they wouldn't because of their last names. I'm more worried for you and Scorpius. You never had the best reputation, and people are going to be accusing you of all kinds of black spells. They'll think you've tricked me into this. So this is your chance, right now, to tell me you don't want this," Harry replied, closing his eyes.

My respect grew for the Malfoy boy when he simply leaned forward and kissed my son. They spent the rest of the day setting up Al's room for the extra boy. Then they spent a long time that night setting up Harry's room to accomodate Draco as well. Lily and I watched together as the young men talked about their differences over the years, and I found myself accepting this strange relationship. It wasn't what I would have chosen for him originally, but Harry seemed truly happy.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco?" he replied tiredly.

"Do you think Granger and the Weasleys would listen to me if I appologized? I treated them horribly, and I'd like the chance to make up for it," Draco said, surprising us all.

"I don't know, Draco. They stopped talking to me when I told them I was seeing you. I don't know if they're ready to hear from you just yet," Harry said cautisly. Draco sighed.

"Maybe they only haven't spoken to you because you haven't tried to get in touch with them. They were angry, I'm sure, when you chose to dine with your old enemy... but maybe they expected you to try again. And when you didn't, maybe they thought it was because you didn't want to," Draco said.

"I... never thought of it that way. You might be right, Draco. I'm going to owl them tomorrow, see if they'll meet me for lunch. If that goes well, maybe I'll have them come and meet everyone here, including you and Scorpius," Harry said thoughtfully.

I sighed, closing my eyes as they started to kiss again. What? Just because I was starting to approve didn't mean I wanted to watch my son snog another man!

_**Once again, don't forget to review and follow! Next one could either be Fred or Remus/Sirius. Not sure which yet... I'll try to update soon, if not again today.**_


	4. Fred Weasley

My family had fallen apart after my death. George eventually married Angelina Johnson. Ron married Hermione. Percy and Charlie never married, but I wasn't sure why. They both fell in love eventually. Perce ignored it, and Charlie had a small relationship but let it end. Ginny was the most messed up, however. She let her relationship with Harry crash and burn three times. And when she tried to go back for a fourth attempt, he'd moved on with a bloke. And not just any bloke; Draco Malfoy.

Gin used her key to get into the house, not expecting to find anyone but Harry and maybe the kids. She felt bad for leaving them. She wanted to reconnect with Harry and get to know her children. She went into Al's bedroom first, and freaked out when she saw a child with blonde hair. She was obviously wondering if Harry'd been cheating on her. It made me laugh because she didn't even suspect that he'd taken up with someone else.

I honestly couldn't say I was sorry for my sister. I wasn't. She made me angry every time she slept with another guy while she was supposed to be married. Didn't ever stop her from doing it though.

She walked out of Al's room as quickly as she could, and checked up on her other two children. She didn't bother with Teddy. To her, he would never be her child. It only made me more angry at her. Then she went to the room she used to share with Harry. I sat back, ready to laugh.

She opened the door, and just walked in without looking. She started to take off her shoes, then climbed into the bed, right on top of Draco. The scream could be heard right down the street, and it woke everybody in the house up. They all came running, and only James and Teddy recognized Ginny. James ran to give his mother a hug, while the others clung to Draco.

"What is that... that... that THING doing in our bed, Harry?" Ginny demanded.

"Um. Gin? You left me. It hasn't been your bed in a long time," Harry snapped, pulling James away from her.

"Oh Harry, I only left because I thought it was best. But I came back because I love you!" Ginny wailed, putting on a show and trying to lie to get Draco out of the house. None of them were fooled.

"Oh, go away, Weasley. He doesn't love you," Draco snapped, making me laugh. He really knew how to say things nicely. Not!

"Draco, let me handle this. Ginny, go away. I don't love you," Harry snapped. That made me laugh even harder. After all, I only ever wanted a good laugh. That and to watch my sister suffer because of her actions.

"Harry, darling, listen to yourself! He's probably using one of George's love potions. You don't love him, you love me. You just can't remember that at the moment!" Ginny tried.

"No, Ginny. I actually really don't love you. And Draco doesn't go anywhere near the kitchen, so he can't actually be using love potion on me. It's what I'm actually, truly feeling. So please leave, and only come back if you want to see the kids. Actually, owl if you want to see the kids, and I'll take them to their grandparents so you can see them there," Harry said, pushing her out of the bedroom.

"But Harry, what about all the good times we've had?" Ginny whined.

"Ginny, they were only fun for you. I know you were seeing other people when you thought I wasn't paying attention. I also know you were only with me because you thought you had to be. But guess what, you don't have to be! So please just leave. I'm sure your interest of the week is missing you, unless it was me. Because I don't miss you romantically, Gin. You'll only ever be my friend, and probably not even that," Harry said, losing his patience.

I watched Ginny leave the house before I went to find Remus and Sirius. They were playing chess together, listening to James and Lily talk. I was still kind of upset with Harry that he never told me his father was one of the marauders who made the map! But it was better because now I spent every day with them.

"Guys, my sister just tried to get Harry back again. It was so funny! She climbed in bed right on top of Draco!" I laughed, sitting down beside Padfoot.

"Moony, that reminds me of Alice Longbottom! Remember when she came in to see you and didn't realize I was in the room? She sat down on my legs and freaked out! She never came back to the dorm room. Remember that?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Yes Padfoot, I remember. You scarred the poor girl for life!" Remus laughed. Remus was always really quiet and reserved. I wasn't sure if he and Sirius were ever together, but if they were... Remus hadn't chosen between Sirius and Tonks yet, and I wasn't looking forward to the day that he would.

"I don't think Ginny will be back to that house either. Harry really told her off, and I think she's more scared than she'll let on of Draco Malfoy. I think she desreves what she got. Sister or not, she can't go and cheat on decent guys and just get away with it!" I said, closing my eyes.

Being dead really drains you, you know?

_**Don't forget to review and follow! Next one coming soon: Sirius Black!**_


	5. Sirius Black

The fact that I was now friends with Snivelus was horrifying to me. But I sympathize with him, in that I think Harry is making a huge mistake with Malfoy. Unfortunately, I'm unable to make my opinion known to Harry. But when Fred told us about the scene with Ginny, I could only laugh. Ginny deserved whatever she got, unless it was back into my godson's good graces (or pants).

I dragged Remus out to watch with me. I didn't like to watch alone, and if Remus was with me, he wouldn't be with Tonks. I'm sorry, 'Dora'. I winced thinking about it, and he shot me a concerned look. I just shrugged it off.

"Ignore her, Draco. She does this when she gets bored. I think she secretly wants another child that she can abandon," Harry was saying.

"She doesn't understand. She's going to come back soon, and demand you throw me out. And someday you're going to listen," Draco said quietly.

"I will never leave you for her, or anyone else. I won't abandon you. I think... I think I love you," Harry replied.

Draco seemed frozen in shock. He strode across the room and pulled Harry into a hug. "I love you too."

Days later, Remus and I were back to playing chess. We hadn't been paying attention to the date, so we were surprised when James shouted at us to 'come watch now.'

It was little James's birthday, and I wasn't sure how I'd forgotten that. Harry and Draco were setting up the living area with balloons and presents, and the kids were all sleeping. Draco was talking quietly.

"Scorpius has his birthday in just two weeks. I have some presents bought, but I'll have to go back out. I want to get him a little racing broom. Maybe we could teach him how to fly?" Draco was asking.

"I got one of those for James too! We can teach them both together," Harry replied happily.

"You sure you don't mind teaching with a Slytherin?" Draco teased.

"If I can sleep with on, I can teach with one," Harry shot back, grinning. I cringed.

"Moony, I didn't want to know that. I'm learning things I don't want to learn!" I exclaimed, burying my face in his shoulder. He patted my back awkwardly.

"Shut up and watch!" James snapped.

"Well, if you can teach with a Slytherin, I can teach with a Gryffindor," Draco said, grinning too. I had to look away again when they kissed.

"Moony!" I moaned.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Remus asked.

"Kiss me to make it better?" I smirked. He slapped my arm, but smiled anyways. I think he would have kissed me (finally) but Tonks decided to choose that moment to appear.

"Wotcher James. Sirius, Remus. What's going on? What have I missed?" She asked. I scowled.

"They're going to teach James and Scorpius how to fly," James said, smiling softly. He hadn't heard me and Remus. I groaned to myself.

"When will they wake up?" Draco asked.

"Anytime now. James will be up first, and he won't let the others stay asleep. They're all like this on holidays. They wake each other up, and then make me get up too. I beat them to it today," Harry replied.

"Scorpius stays in his room until I go get him. He was scared to walk out into our old manor. Here, I hope he'll learn to be a child," Draco sighed.

"I think you're doing just fine for your son. I'm glad that you brought him with you. And I'm also somewhat glad that you're making me take the position at Hogwarts. Luna has promised to be a nanny until they're old enough to go to Hogwarts with me. You can put in hours at Mungo's, like you were before," Harry said softly.

"You didn't have to get a nanny. I would have been alright with staying home with the kids," Draco said, shocked.

I had to chuckle. Harry was so like Lily. He had to have everything planned out to the finish, or he wouldn't leave. Where was his sneer if adventure? I asked James that same question and he scowled at me.

"My son is perfect. He is responsible, and he breaks just enough rules for it to count. I wouldn't change a thing about him," James snapped. I backed off.

"I was just teasing," I protested. He nodded. Remus was just laughing as he watched us.

"I can hear them now, waking each other up. Oh, and Ron and Hermione will be coming over later, to see the kids. They know you'll be here, so you don't have to worry about that. You can appologise like you wanted," Harry told Draco.

"Thanks for the warning," Draco replied sarcastically. Harry laughed. It was at that moment that the little ones pounced on them.

"Happy birthday James!" They all shouted together. We all smiled at the beautiful picture they made.

_**As always, Review and Follow! **_


	6. Dora Tonks

I watched Remus and Sirius getting closer together, like they were before sirius died, every day that they were together now. Remus didn't have much time left for me, his wife, anymore. I had a problem with that.

"Remus, will you come watch with me?" I asked, a week before Scorpius's birthday. He'd been playing bloody chess again, and I was bored.

"I'm a bit busy, honey. Ask Lily?" He replied, not even looking at me. I nearly threw the board across the room because of the smug loom on sirius's face. I would have, if not for Lily.

"Maybe watching Harry and Draco will give you an idea," she suggested, pulling me away.

"How on earth do I compete with Sirius Black for my husband's attention? He's my husband, but he acts as though he loves Sirius more!" I exclaimed, nearly shouting. But only once they couldn't hear us anymore.

"I was there in school. They always had a special connection. And I watched after Sirius died. Remus was crushed. He didnt leave his house for weeks. But you brought him back out of his shell. He'll have to choose eventually. In the end it'll be preference that wins out. Is he gay, or is he straight. That's he question," Lily said. She really is very wise.

"I need to make him jealous. Do you think Severus would..." I started.

"No," Lily said smiling. "But maybe Fred would help you out," she added.

"Isn't he a bit young?" I asked.

"You were a bit young for Remus, if I remember correctly," Lily replied, still smiling. I nodded slowly. It was worth a try. "But I meant what I said about watching Harry. Besides, you wanted to," she told me.

Harry and Draco were decorating the house for Halloween. There were pumpkins everywhere. Bats hung from the ceiling, a skeleton trembled in the corner, and real gnomes were stuck in spider's webs. I laughed at the creativity of the young men. It really struck me at that moment just how like James and Lily he truly was. I'd never appreciated that before.

"I just don't want to scare the kids. Is this too much?" Harry was asking.

"No. At the manor, my father would bring in real poltergeists to haunt the place. As long as we avoid that, it won't be too scary," Draco said. He seemed to mean it.

"More than poltergeists scare children, Draco. You have to know that," Harry said, exasperated.

"Of course I know that!" Draco laughed. He looked really amused. I was noticing what a good actor this boy was.

"Hey Lily, I think we need to watch this boy closely. He just might pull something on Harry, and I don't want him to get hurt. I really don't want Teddy hurt either. That's it! Teddy! That will make Remus remember me!" I exclaimed, forgetting my original point.

"Yes, Teddy would probably do it," Lily laughed. I just nodded, already planning something. "And you're right about Draco," she added quietly. I almost missed what she said, and I almost instant forgot it anyway.

_**This is getting to be the highlight of my day, writing this story. There are things coming that will shock your socks off! Review and Follow!**_


	7. Lily Potter

Tonks watched with me for a few more hours before she went to talk to Remus again. I was torn. I'd seen Remus and Sirius together in school. I witnessed their tentative relationship while it happened, along with James. We both wanted to see that continued. But Tonks was the sister I always wished Petunia would be. I couldn't bear to see her unhappy like this... which is why I sent her to Fred.

Two months ago, Fred had come to me with his feelings for miss Dora. He absolutely adored her, and I think that maybe if I get them together, she'll forget Remus. Then everyone will be happy!

Everyone treated me like the therapist of the group. It was truly frustrating. But there was nothing I could do. Severus used me to find happiness (note to self: find him a girl), James wanted me to keep him sane in the sea of crazys, and Tonks wants me to get her back with Remus... I really wasn't sure what to do anymore. I need Petunia, though I'll never admit it out loud.

Today I wasn't as interested in watching my son, as much as I was with watching Hogwarts. I was watching McGonagall, as she tried desperatley to fill all the empty posts. She was currently talking to Frank and Alice's son, Neville. She wanted him to fill Herbology.

"Mr. Longbottom, I need you to do this for me. Please," she begged. I felt so bad for her. I wished I could go back to teach potions, but I'm dead. I was hoping he'd say yes.

"I just started a family, proffessor. I can't afford to leave Hannah at home alone," he protested.

"They can come live at the castle too! Hannah could teach charms if she wants, and the child can play with the elves while you teach. I wouldn't beg, but I'm out of options. You're the most qualified, and I need you. Potter finally agreed to come back; he got a nanny for his children," Minerva begged.

Neville sighed, considering his options. "Alright. But only if the elves are okay with it. And I'd like her to have time with some of the older kids, if possible," he conceded.

"Done!" Minerva beamed.

I tuned out then, going to find James. I hadn't seen him in a while, which was strange. Instead of finding James, I found Severus by himself.

"What are you doing out here alone?" I asked. He smiled.

"The same as you, I'd imagine. I wanted to watch Draco. And... I know you've been missing your sister... j know where she is now," he told me.

My breath caught in my throat as I peered down where he was pointing. Sure enough, Vernon and Petunia were down there, sitting at my nephew's wedding. The girl was beautiful, and j recignized her from Harry. She was Cho Chang. I remembered someone telling Harry about how she had gone into muggles medicine. It was ironic to me that she was now marrying Dudley Dursley.

I watched Tuney closely, knowing she wouldn't approve, but I was shocked when I saw her crying in joy. I looked , figuring she didn't was a witch, but the trees were charmed silver! Petunia has actually changed.

"Severus! Look at her! She's accepted our world!" I exclaimed.

"I... know how to talk to them, Lily. I experimented with Draco. You can talk to any living person while they sleep. You just enter their dreams," he told me.

"Sev, do you mean it?" I gasped. He nodded. I sank to the ground in shock. He sat down beside me. "Lets not tell anyone else," I whispered. He nodded.

_**This is where I need your help. I have a few more chapters written, but I won't post them just yet. I want to know if you want Remus to be with Sirius or Tonks. Which is better? Who fits Remus more? Leave it in a review, or send me a message! I'll post the chapters I have (if they don't need to be changed) tomorrow!**_


	8. Fred Weasley (2)

I was watching them play chess again when Tonks came over. She plopped down on top of me, making me blush.

"Rem, d'you want to come watch Teddy with me?" She asked sweetly. He didn't even look up. "Teddy, our son?" She pushed. He didn't respond. I took pity on her.

"I'll come watch if you want company," I offered. She turned sad eyes to me, and brightened suddenly.

"That'd be great, Fred! We don't ever spend time together," she replied happily, bouncing up and grabbing my hand. Lily winked at me when we walked by.

She pulled me to the huge willow tree and we sat down under it. She immediately started to cry, and I pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"Angels shouldn't cry," I said softly. She laughed sadly.

"Normal angels aren't abandoned by their husbands, when they die together, for an old school boyfriend. He never told me about him and Sirius, you know. Or that he was bisexual, possibly gay. I should have known. I feel so stupid! And how on earth can I compete with Sirius Bloody Black? He's my perfect cousin! The better question is, why do I still want him, when he's obviously obsessed with Sirius? What is wrong with me?" She exploded. I was shocked.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Tonks. You're bloody perfect! Remus just hasn't seen Sirius in years. He doesn't realize what he's missing by ignoring you," I protested.

She shook her head, burying it back into my chest. I turned to watch her little boy running around down below.

"Draco, come quick! There's a big snake down here!" Teddy shouted. There was, of course, no snake. Teddy just wanted attention.

Draco came running, thinking Teddy was in danger. "Harry! Teddy found a massive snake," he shouted on his way. Both men reached him at the same time. "Where is the snake?"

"It ran away," Teddy grinned. I smiled; he was just like Tonks. I nudged her around so she could watch. "You scared it."

"Teddy, don't make things like that up!" Harry said softly, hugging the boy. Draco pulled them both in towards himself and they had a group hug.

"He's just like you," I whispered. She smirked.

"He reminds me more of you. I'm only a few years older; you used to do the same thing to me and your mom," she replied softly. I grinned. "Listen, I'm sorry for this meltdown. I just can't believe my relationship is over after so much. I used to think love went on after death," she told me.

"It does," I whispered, not meeting her eyes. But I heard her gasp, and I felt her running away from me as she went.

I had known someone was watching, but I didn't expect them to come forward. It surprised me greatly when Alastor Moody sat down beside me.

"Kid's had a hard life. She's been told from a young age that she was worthless by everyone but her parents, changing appearance to feel pretty, trying to do things she shouldn't have to do to make people notice her. Remus was just a challenge for her to overcome,and she'd thought she'd completed that challenge. Now she knows she hasn't, and there's nothin' she can do to fix it. You just presented a new problem for her, and she runs when she doesn't know how to react. Don't worry kid; she'll be back," he told me.

"What if she hates me now?" I asked, swallowing my fear.

"Naw, she needs someone like you in her life. Always thought it'd be Charlie, myself. But you'll do just fine for her," he replied.

"Why Charlie?" I laughed.

"The dragons, of course," he said, smirking. "Danger attracts women."

_**What do you think of Fred/Tonks? It's not a very popular pairing... I may have even invented it myself here, not sure. But they are who I imagine together if Remus is with Sirius. Review and Follow!**_


	9. Remus Lupin

Sirius was seriously clingy lately. When he'd asked me to kiss him... if it wasn't for Dora's entry, I would have. I had missed him more than anything, and I knew now that my relationship with Tonks was just to replace him in my life. To me, Teddy was a mistake. Now, I had to stay with her. But I loved Teddy with all my heart. Nothing would ever change that.

Dora wanted my attention too, bur I found myself giving it to her less and less. I forced her onto Lily, much to Sirius's satisfaction. And then I ignored her when she brought up Teddy. Fred rook her for me. Was I being awful? Yes, of course. But I couldn't help myslef. I love Sirius more than anyone in the world.

James showed up later on, looking angry. "Lily is spending more time with Snape again. She didn't even notice me until I clearded my throat, and I'm her husband!" Suddenly, what I was doing hit home. How had Dora put up with me?

"I gotta go find Dora. I need to talk to her pretty bad. James, you have forever with her. You gotta let her spend time with her friends too. She'll be back for you in a few hours, but Severus will only see her once in a while," I told him.

Then I went to find Dora. She was in the greenhouse, alone. I walked up behind her and hugged her.

"I haven't been there for you recently, and I'm sorry," I told her, meaning it.

"Its okay. You just got him back," she replied equally softly.

"But that doesn't mean I should ignore you. You're my wife," I said.

"Marriage doesn't have to continue up here. Do you want to be with him, Remus? I won't be upset at all if you do," she replied.

"I... I do," I whispered.

"Then you're free to be with him," she told me, pushing me towards the door with a smile.

"But what about you?" I asked.

"I have my own guy to look after now. I'll be just fine," she said. I smiled at her. Everything was going great up here. I think I should have paid more attention to Lily.

I immediately went back to Sirius, only to find him moping with James. Apparently, they'd gone to find Lily while I was talking to Dora, only to see that she and Severus had disappeared. They were pondering where she could have gone to, but Sirius was barely paying attention. His face heightened when I entered the room.

"Remmy, tell Prongs he doesn't need to worry about Lily," he begged me.

"James, she's fine. She's probably watching Harry. Sirius, can we talk for a minute?" I asked. He looked wary, but nodded. James scowled. "We'll be right back. Then we'll all go looking again."

I pulled Sirius into an old room that was never used, and gave him a very stern look.

"I love Dora very much Padfoot. Nobody could stop me from loving her. Just yesterday you were trying to get me to kiss you! You can't expect things to stay the way they were before we all died. I was married, Sirius!" I said sternly. He had tears in his eyes. "That being said... Dora and I aren't together anymore. We both wanted different things, and we just agreed that we'd be happier apart."

And before he could say anything, I yanked him forward and pulled him into our first kiss in over seventeen years.

"Remus, what changed your mind?" He asked, dazed.

"I always loved you best. It just took a conversation with Dora to realize I could actually have you again," I explained.

"But what is she going to do?" He asked.

"She says she's fallen in love again too. She didn't tell me with who," I replied. "Now, we gotta go help James."

_**I went with wolfstar. Review and Follow!**_


	10. Snape part 1

I was doing all I could to win Lily back. She would be mine, because she had to be. I was teaching her how to enter dreams, starting with Narcissa Malfoy. I'd visited Narcissa a long time ago, so I knew it could be done. She was fairly easy to penetrate, because she wasn't an occlemens.

"Close your eyes and see her in your mind. Focus on her eyes, because that's your way in. Picture what you know about her. You have to see her features sharply. Now, you have to be determined to get in. Make a link to her mind from yours; a rope or a bridge that you can cross. That's how you'll enter," I instructed.

"Sev, its there! I can feel it," she cried, elated.

"You have to see it too. Open your eyes, Lily. Can you see it?" I asked. She opened her bright green eyes and nodded. "Then what are you waiting for? Pull yourself through. You're entering her being to get to her mind."

I watched her struggle for a bit before she got it. She was standing by me one second and gone the next. I was so absurdly proud of her. Then I realized I didn't know if she could get out of Narcissa by herself. I groaned, ready to follow her, when stupid James Potter was suddenly standing next to me.

"Where is Lily? I've been looking for her for a few hours. She was with you, and now she's gone. What happened?" he demanded. I sighed, running my hand through my hair in frustration. Sirius materialized beside him.

"If you leave your hair alone, it won't be as greasy," he pointed out, trying to be helpful. I suppressed the urge to insult him and his family.

"I don't know where Lily went. She was here, got angry, and stormed off," I told them. I wasn't really lying... she was here, she got angry when I was talking to her (however briefly the anger lasted), and then she stormed off... into Narcissa.

"Do you know where she could have gone?" James pressed.

"I don't think she's anywhere near here. In fact, I bet she's pretty far away. I don't know where she is exactly, only that you're probably not going to find her for a while. She's really good at hiding when she's upset," I replied grudgingly. Again, I wasn't lying.

"Okay, thanks. We're going to go look for her. Do you want to help?" Remus asked, showing up. I shook my head.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye out. If nothing else, she'll be coming back this way to find you," I told them calmly. "And I have things to monitor here anyways."

"Sounds good," Sirius said, pulling James and Remus away. As soon as they were gone, I turned back to find Narcissa waking up. Oh, that wasn't good. That had happened to me once. I was stuck inside of one of the deatheaters for an entire day, while they went around hiding from the ministry. I had very little control over their actions, and I was just dragged around all day. I decided to try to help Lily while I still could. Lucius was still asleep.

I pulled myself into Lucius's mind, and told his dream self to make his wife go back to sleep as soon as he woke up. He was more alert in his dreams than anyone I'd ever spoken to like this before. He seemed to understand exactly what I needed, because when I got out, it was just in time.

_**Part one of two for this chapter. :) Review and Follow!**_


End file.
